My Guardian Angel
by cursedgirls13
Summary: Dedicated to my favorite song. Character Death, you have been warned. Yami leaves Yugi for Anzu, but soon realizes his miskake and comes home to Yugi to tell the boy he was sorry, but instead gets a nasty surprise.


**Kyoki here! I wrote this fic about a month ago, it's dedicated to one of my favorite songs: Guardian Angel. There ****_IS_****character death in this fic, it's a bit off character for me because I don't usually kill off my favorite characters...but the story fits the song so that's how it goes. (That and Makoto was so kind as to inform me I couldn't kill a character. XP) **

**Warning:**

**I will not have any flames. I won't read them and will delete them the moment I realize what they are. So if you don't waste my time I won't waste yours, thank you very much.**

**Happy Summer!**

_I'll be there watching from way up high._

His body wracked with another round of sobs.

_The shadow you can't see when the sun's in the sky._

Yami had left him.

_Wondering eyes have no disguise._

Left him for Anzu…

_It's obvious that this love never dies._

Rain pelted the windows.

_Never dies!_

Grandfather's grave sat alone, on a hill.

_Our love never dies._

No-one except for himself had gone to the funeral.

_This love never dies._

They didn't need him anymore.

_This love never dies._

Yami had promised that he'd never leave.

_This love never dies, this love never…__This love never dies!_

He lied.

_I'll be your Guardian Angel._

This was the song Yami would sing to him.

_Your sweet company._

But now he knew it was all fake.

_No matter where I go…I'll make sure you're all I see._

This love did die…but not in the way you would think.

_I'll be your Guardian Angel._

He still loved Yami.

_Your sweet company._

But he would never get to hear anyone sing to him,

_No matter where I go…I'll make sure you're all I see._

promise they loved him,

_I'll be your Guardian Angel._

kiss him goodnight,

_Guardian Angel. (2x)_

smile when he awoke,

_Your Guardian Angel._

protect him in the night.

_Guardian Angel._

He pulled himself out of bed.

_Watching over you. (echo)_

Down the stairs,

_Watching over you_.

to the kitchen.

_When you thought you were alone…you turned your back on me._

He opened the cabinet and pulled out a knife.

_It's cause you think you sit back on a truce._

He walked back to his room.

_I'll always have you on._

The only difference was that he had no Guardian Angel.

_I'll be your Guardian Angel._

He smiled, but tears still flew down his pale face.

_Guardian Angel. _

"I wasn't good enough for him…I deserve this…"

_Your sweet company. (echo)_

He closed the door.

_No matter where I go. (echo)_

Outside, a man was running to his home.

_I'll make sure you're all I see. (echo)_

He turned the radio on.

_I'll be your Guardian Angel._

This song was playing.

_My eyes are glued._

He looked at the photo next to him.

_I don't mean to intrude. (echoing "your sweet company")_

He and Yami were playing Yu-gi-oh.

_I can't get them off…_

They were smiling, his friends were there.

_Get them off of you. (echoing "no matter where I go…I'll make sure you're all I see)_

Fresh tears started running.

_My eyes are glued._

"I still love you, my Yami…"

_I don't mean to intrude._

The man ran up to the door, his tri-colored hair wet.

_I can't get them off of you._

It was Yami.

_(Second voice)_

"I'm sorry I'm going to leave you…but I can't take it anymore…"

_I pray you'll be watching from way up high._

He held the knife to his wrist.

_The shadow I can't see when the sun's in the sky._

"I have always loved you…I still do…I just wish you didn't break my heart like that…"

_(First voice)_

_Watching over you._

"...I'm sorry…"

_She felt a sense, a fear. As I came near…and on my face I drew a tear._

He pushed the knife into his wrist.

_She felt a sense, a fear._

Blood trickled out of the wound as he stabbed to three more times.

_A sense, a fear. (repeat)_

Yami burst into the house.

_I'll be your Guardian Angel._

He looked around before racing up to the other's room.

_Your sweet company. (echo)_

Yami pushed the door open and froze. "No…"

_No matter where I go…I'll make sure you're all I see. (echo)_

Amethyst eyes looked at him sadly. The music continued.

_I'll be your Guardian Angel. (echoing "my eyes are glued, I don't mean to intrude")_

"Why…? Stop!" Yami shouted and took the knife.

_Your sweet company. (echoing I can't get them off…get them off of you")_

The other fell limply in his arms.

_No matter where I go…I'll make sure you're all I see. (echoing "my eyes are glued, I don't mean to intrude")_

"Why…? Why did you…?"

_I'll make sure you're all I see. (echoing "I can't get them…get them off of you")_

Unseeing amethyst stared blankly at worried crimson. "…I still…love…you…"

…_I'll be there watching from way up high…_

"Yugi…don't go…don't leave me…"

…_The shadow you can't see when the sun's in the sky…_

A second grave lay next to the first. An angel watched Yami sadly.

"This time…I'll be your Guardian Angel…because I still love you…and this love will never die…"


End file.
